Hogwarts: A Secret Affair
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Follow the life of one girl, set during the 6th year HBP. A best friend to HP & a fellow Gryffindor, who hides a terrible secret.. One she knows that could unleash trouble at any moment, yet is still strangely drawn to her sworn enemies.. OCxDMxSS
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the rights of these characters, only my own. Everything else stems from my own creativity and desire to have my wicked way with the characters! lol. Enjoy.

_**Hogwarts: A Secret Affair**_

**Chapter 1: The Potions Master**

"Angelica Phoenix, I know your brain is the size of a Doxy's droppings, but how _hard_ can it be to follow a few simple, straight forward instructions?" He sneered above me through the fowl smelling gas that was rising out of my cauldron.

Me at the tender age of eleven had been truly petrified of the hook nosed, tall looming figure which was Professor Snape. His black hair framed his face like curtains to his equally dark eyes, which looked like a smile had never once touched them.

Even back then, when he had made it his life mission to make each Potions lesson hell for me, I had this crazy desire to make him change his view of me, make him realise that I could be a great Potions student. I can honestly say even now, five years later, he has never once been nice. You will always find him favouring his own students, seeing as he is the Head of the Slytherin house.

I am proud to say I was placed into the noble house of Gryffindor with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I like to think that I am close to all three of them equally, but I would have to say that Hermione and I have a special bond. Being able to talk to her during lessons, up in the Library in hushed voices, or at bed time on either one of our beds with just the light from out wands and the curtains drawn, I feel it has given us a tie that the guys don't really understand. We are like the sisters that we never had.

"Angelica, pay attention!" Hermione hissed across the table at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, gave her a guilty smile and carried on quickly writing down the essay question that Professor Flitwick had lazily cast on the board with a wave of his wand.

"Angel what has gotten _into_ you today?" Hermione asked as we packed our bags.

"Just thinking about all the work we have to do tonight," I lied, while giving her a comical sigh.

"Hmm I know, I was just thinking that myself. As long as you are willing to let me drag you to the Library right after Potions, we should make a good start on Professor Flitwick's essay and finish off Professor McGonagall's, then hopefully fit in some study time." She said while fastening her bag and helping me pick up my loose pieces of parchment.

"Thanks, I really don't know where my head is at today," I laughed, then spotted Harry and Ron making their way over to us. "Hey you two, how's things?" I asked as we all walked out of the Charms classroom.

"Pretty bloody dreadful!" moaned Ron, who quickly smiled as a bunch of fifth year Hufflepuff's giggled and waved in our direction.

"You know, I don't think Ron understands that they aren't waving at _him_," Hermione said under her breath.

Harry, who had heard, laughed and said quietly, "Hey, let's not spoil his fun."

*** *** *** *** ***

"And here's _me_ thinking that after O.W.L's we would have it good!" Ron said as he reached across Harry to pour himself some more pumpkin juice.

"Well Ron, we _are_ working at almost N.E.W.T level, so I don't see how you could think things were going to be easier," Hermione answered from behind today's copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Enough about O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's..." Harry looked around the great hall, and then leaned forward slightly saying, "I received another note from Dumbledore earlier."

"Really, what did he say?" I asked as I lowered my fork to my plate.

"He said to meet him at 8 tonight in his office," Harry said with a shrug.

"I wonder what he is going to show you tonight," thought Hermione out loud.

"Well knowing Dumbledore, it's going to be something weird," said Ron with a mouth full of food. "Hey Angel, you going to finish that?"

I looked down at the table, shook my head and handed him my plate. As Harry carried on talking about the meeting I searched in my bag for my Potions book.

"Hermione I didn't give you my Potions book did I?" I asked as I frantically started tipping out the contents of my bag.

"No I don't remember you giving it to me... Maybe you left it up in the dorm room?" she answered as she folded up the newspaper.

"Yeah maybe... Look I'll see you all in Potions. You know what Snape will be like if I turn up without the book, and the last thing I want is _another_ detention," I grumbled as I shoved my bag over my head and walked off through the Great Hall doors.

"Now that's not a site I see every day; Angelica Phoenix not tagging along to the famous Potter Posse," drawled Draco Malfoy who stepped out from behind me.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I would say you are _stalking_ me," I answered while continuing to walk up the stairs.

"You _wish_," he spat as he followed behind me.

"Get lost and stop wasting my time," I said while spinning around. "You know I pity your parents. I feel sorry that they had such a spineless _git _for a son, I bet they regret they only had one child seeing as you have turned out to be such a disappointment..."

Before I knew what had happened, Draco pushed us through the vanishing wall that was behind us, pinned me against the wall with his wand drawn out and pointed straight at my heart.

"I _dare_ you to say another thing about me Phoenix," he hissed in my ear.

"I say you need to go to Honeydukes and get yourself some peppermint mice," I laughed aloud, but stopped as his eyes glared a dangerous shade of steel blue.

"You think you are so _cute_ strutting around this castle with Potty, Weasel King and the Mudblood," he whispered vehemently, tightening the grip he had on my right arm.

"If you didn't think I was so cute, you wouldn't be pulling me in a secret passage way, pushing yourself against me," I breathed gently against his ear.

"Shut up! Don't you _dare_ accuse me of liking you, and a _Gryffindor_ no less?" He yelled and he loosened his grip on me hastily, as if the mere touch of me was burning his hands.

"You aren't convincing anyone, especially not _me_," I said while backing away from him slowly, "You might have been able to prove that if you hadn't been pushing your hips against me. I can feel you want me Draco, so don't lie."

"I-I..." he stuttered blushing slightly. "If you ever tell, I swear that I'll use the _Crucio_ curse on you and I won't stop until there is some permanent brain damage." He promised, his voice returning back to his normal menacing tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave the passageway when I felt his hands grab my shoulders roughly, turn me around and pin me back against the wall as his lips crushed down upon mine with such force that I thought my teeth where going to break.

"What the _HELL_!" I yelled as I pushed him against the other side of the tiny passageway. "If you're going to kiss someone, you don't try to break their teeth at the same time!" I explained.

"If you think you can do it any better, prove it!" he said as though to challenge me.

I pulled my bag off my head, and dropped it to the floor, then stepped closer so that there was only an inch gap between us. I could feel his excited breath on my face, the air felt tense as our eyes kept drifting to the open entrance of the passageway. I licked my lips, my eyes raised up from his chin slowly taking in his beautifully shaped lips, then to his thin pointed nose which flared slightly as he took in deep breathes, I finally looked up and focused on his ice blue eyes that were staring at me in an unblinking gaze. I rose up on my toes slightly and brushed my lips gently across his. I felt him shudder and he slipped his hands onto my hips and brought me closer against him. I brushed my lips against his again, and then I kissed him. Slowly at first, gently guiding his lips underneath mine, his hands left my hips and the kiss became more intense and suddenly I was against the wall and he was kissing me, one of his hands caressing my thigh, the other entwined in my loose hair. I could feel his tongue pushing against my lips, begging me to open my mouth and let it explore. I accepted and he moaned as our tongues fought, our bodies pushed against each other and our hands crept to places that they shouldn't be.

"This is so wrong Angel," he groaned against my neck, his breath heavy and hot. "But you wouldn't believe how long I have wished for this to happen."

"Shut up Draco. Just keep on kissing me," I breathed quietly.

"Gladly..." he murmured against my open mouth, and then slipped his tongue back in to continue the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Detention**

"Late_ again_ Phoenix, that's detention and another 20 points from Gryffindor. Now, if it's not too much trouble for you, can you kindly _stop_ _wasting any more lesson time,_ and find yourself a seat." Professor Snape sneered in his usual unfriendly manor.

The class was silent as I closed the door and swiftly sat myself down between Harry and Hermione. Snape carried on giving the instructions to today's lesson as I took my parchment and quill.

"What took you so long?" Harry mumbled quietly.

My mind raced to think of something believable to say, but it just didn't come. I thought of saying the truth, and that sounded like the worst idea possible, so I settled with half the truth.

"Malfoy," I muttered under my breath.

"_What!_" I heard Harry say a little louder then I would have liked.

Snape paused for a second and cast a loathing look at our table.

"Keep your voice down, and yes you heard right. It was nothing I couldn't handle, so don't worry," I whispered as bent my head and started writing down today's Potion notes.

"Where is he now? He never misses a chance to get us in trouble in Potions class. And I have no doubt that you could handle him, but I still don't like the idea of him trying it on with any of my mates," he hissed.

I looked at him and shrugged slightly, and then turned to Hermione whose eyebrows frowned in suspicion. The class suddenly erupted into respectful chatter and chairs scraped against the cold stone floors as everyone started on their potions. Before I could even make it to my feet, his cold voice ran clear and sharp through the air.

"Miss Phoenix, please grace me with your presence at my desk," I looked at Hermione worriedly, "NOW!" he snapped.

I jumped slightly and rushed to his desk not wanting the class to hear him disgrace me anymore.

"Yes Professor?" I mumbled as I reached his desk. I couldn't quiet meet his eyes for fear that he would try and probe my mind, as I knew for sure that he could do.

"No explanation Phoenix? How highly unlike you. Usually by now I am being showered upon with excuses, but nothing? Why, are you ill?" he grinned slightly as though the thought gave him some pleasure.

"I'm sorry Professor, I forgot my Potions book and had to search my dorm room and the Common Room for it..." I muttered fearing the worst to come.

"Well is that so..." he said as a satisfied smug smirk drifted across his face. "I believe you haven't learnt your lesson yet after your last detention, so I think a whole week's worth of them might change your mind."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted out before I could control my temper.

Almost smiling, Snape leered across the desk at me and said, "Don't make me have to add _another _week to that punishment."

I bit my tongue so hard I could taste the metallic taste of my own blood. I could tell he was thoroughly enjoying my discomfort, but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction he got off from bullying people like me and Neville Longbottom.

"Detention starts at 6, meet me in my office tonight. Don't be late." He snapped.

I jumped and rushed back over to my work table where I noticed Hermione had been kind enough to pick up all the ingredients for me.

"'Mione, I don't know what I would do without you!"

She rolled her eyes at me then smiled.

*** ************

After a whole lot of complaining from Hermione, Ron cursing Snape's name, and Harry threatening to poison him, I somehow pulled myself away from the cosy common room to briskly walk along to dungeon corridors to Snape's office. As I stood outside the door, my hand hesitated to knock for my eyes caught the time from the watch on my wrist; I was 10 minutes early.

Should I wait I thought?

No, it's best to get it over with quickly. No point in prolonging the inevitable.

My hand jerked back up to quietly tap on the dark wooden door.

No reply. I tried again, a little louder this time.

Still no reply.

I opened the door on an impulse and stepped into his office. I breathed out a sigh of relief because he wasn't anywhere in sight. I sat down on one of the stiff wooden chairs in front of his desk, which was also right beside an open fire place which had a glorious roaring fire ablaze in it.

I could feel my eyes starting to get heavier as I looked upon the flames that where licking hungrily at the logs which lay amongst them. As the shadows travelled across my face and the walls, I felt this irresistible wave of exhaustion fall over me, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, my head resting against my hand which was being propped up by my knee.

Immediately I descended into a dream which was an exact mirror copy of what had happened earlier on in the common room. Suddenly I am racing along the dungeon corridors and I am outside Snape's office. Yet again I hesitate to knock, but this time instead of there being no answer, Snape curtly calls me in, where I nervously stand at the entrance. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes, in which he spent his time marking the papers on his desk, not even bothering to look up at me. I gathered the confidence to quietly cough, which does nothing, what so ever, to distract him.

"Excuse me Sir..?" I murmured, hoping he will look at me.

"Do not," he said, looking at me with a piercing gaze, "disturb me again." He tilted his head down again and carried right on writing.

I bit my lip, feeling belittled and severely angry. I stalked towards his desk, positively shaking with frustration. His head snapped up with surprise as everything from his desk levitated up, hovered for a millisecond then soared across the room crashing into a pile on the floor. He turned to look up at me with eyes that look like the Black Lake; shiny and so dark I can see my own reflection off them.

His chair slammed against the wall as he shot up, his wand appeared into his hand pointed straight at me. He strode towards me, each step he took, I took another back, and as my back came into contact with the wall, he's wand-less hand reached up in my hair and pulled it back slightly, exposing my neck. His warm breath washed over me, the smell of sandalwood soap and potion fumes filled my nose, and all my eyes could see is the desire that flashed across his own.

He pocketed his wand, then with his free hand he caressed my slightly open lips, stroking his thumb against my jaw line, and with no warning his lips were upon mine, devouring me in such a passionate way I could feel my legs becoming weak, and I had to grip onto him for support. He released the hold on my hair, instead he reached down and picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. With my back still against the wall, he placed one hand on my bare thigh, and then the other palm flat against the wall beside my head. His breathing quickened and I could feel the beginning of his erection between my naked thighs. I couldn't help but moan as he kissed along my neck, then started to drive me wild with desire as he probed his warm tongue into my ear. My hips bucked slightly into his now throbbing lap, causing him to hiss out a string of curse words.

"You're such a wanton harlot..." he purred into my ear, which sent a thrill of pleasure down my spine.

I ground my hips against him slightly and slipped my hand in between us. It was now his chance to be driven mad as I caressed through the material of his pants, which is stretched taut across his painful erection.

"Phoenix don't..." he rasped in a strained voice.

"Don't what?" I teased, looking into his face seductively while biting my bottom lip to tease him more.

I released my legs from around his waist and set both my feet on the floor. His hand slide up my hip and I felt him hesitate as his hand rest upon my bust which was heaving up and down quickly out of anticipation. I heard him mutter something under his breath as his lips grazed against my ear, and he was yet again probing my ear with his wanton tongue, driving me crazy, making my resistance low and my moans as loud as his was. My hands reached towards his trousers and started searching for the belt to release him from his material prison.

"Damn Phoenix, what are you doing to me?" he groaned, his head rested slightly onto my shoulder.

I ignored his trousers for a second and decided to focus on his now exposed neck. I licked behind his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe, and gently kissed along on his collar bone. My hands purposely stroked along his chest making his mouth open in ecstasy, my hips moving powerfully against his own until I had him almost breathless with longing and desire.

"Angelica...oh...Merlin's beard..." he gasped, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Angelica..."

"Angelica Phoenix wake up!"

"Please, more Professor..." I mumbled, the two Snape's getting confused in my mind.

Wait.

Two Snape's?

"Oh my- I'm so sorry Professor!" I cried as I jump out of the seat, feeling rather hot and bothered.

I glanced up at him quickly and a feeling of deep shame and embarrassment about the disturbing dream I had washed over me. I could only hope that he hadn't been standing there too long.

"Phoenix what was that about?" he asked, his face unreadable.

"I-I.. What do you mean sir?" I stuttered, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"You know full well what I mean Phoenix," he calmly stated. His lack of emotion deeply disturbed me. I felt like I wanted to run from his office, but then after that dream, I felt like I had to re-evaluate the whole situation. Did I really want his approval in my potions making? Or was it that there was this deep frustration for me to seduce him, and prove to him that I am more than just one of his students..?

"I fell asleep Professor. Something that I deeply regret and that I-" I stared in shock as he stepped closer to me suddenly.

"I know you fell asleep Phoenix, and that is not the matter that I am talking about," he said as he eyes bore into mine. I couldn't break the eye contact, I knew right then that he was probing my mind, trying to seek answers.

"Professor, please don't..." I breathed quietly into the silent office. He looked surprised for a second, but quickly returned to his usual scowl.

"Fine. As you know, you are here as a punishment for being late yet again for my lesson as well as having the cheek for not turning up with the book, in which you know you need for every lesson." He smirked then strode past me to sit down into his chair behind his desk. "I wish for you to go into the school's ingredients supply room and take notes on anything that we have run out of, or are running low on. Also to sort everything neatly, and clean all the cauldrons, scales, and phials. Once you are done, you may come back to my office. If you have not finished by 9, then you will continue tomorrow."

I stood there dumbfounded honestly contemplating if I could go to Professor McGonagall to see if this is strictly allowed. I know Snape has his reputation of being a bit of a git, but honestly, I felt like he was deliberately punishing me for more then what happened in class.

* * *

Please read & review! They help make my day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dalliance with The Enemy**

9pm came quicker than I thought it would, and Professor Snape dismissed me with hardly a second glance. Standing outside the potions class, I looked down at my hands in the dimly lit corridor and noticed that they looked blue with cold. Would it have killed him to light a fire while I worked? I could have caught pneumonia!

Shivering and grumbling under my breath I quietly walked along the Slytherin corridor, fully prepared to go back to the Gryffindor common room and get some work down, when I heard someone whisper my name. I stopped mid-step to listen.

"Phoenix! I'm behind the portrait."

I spotted the portrait in front of me pulled it forward & stepped into the secret passage way.

"I heard you had a detention with Snape tonight, and thought I would catch you as you left. I hope- You're blue Angelica! You okay?" he asked as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I-I'm fine Dr-r-aco," I muttered as my teeth chattered. I snuggled closer to him to catch some of his body heat, my arms clinging desperately tight around his waist.

"Angelica... You should go to the hospital ward, let Madam Pomfrey give you a warming potion of something?" I could hear the concern clearly in his voice.

"I-I will be okay Draco, I j-just need to get near a fire or something..." I stuttered.

He looked down at me, his eyes fixed firmly on mine.

"Then I will suggest you go to your Common room and warm up. I don't want you getting sick Angel, otherwise who will I have to look at in Potions tomorrow?" he said with a slight smile.

"Why I do not wish to disappoint you!" I laughed. "But yes Mr Malfoy, what happened to you earlier? How come you didn't come to lesson?" I asked in my best impression of Professor McGonagall.

"Why Miss Phoenix I had a note from Snape himself excusing me from today's lesson because I didn't feel well, and that Madam Pomfrey herself recommended me to just eat and go rest," he answered with a wink.

"What was wrong with you?" I said with a concerned voice.

"Suffering with the effects of a migraine. When you and I had our little..Run in this morning, I was still in pain, hence the slight .." he paused.

"Aggression? Rudeness? Being a pain in the arse?" I jumped in.

He laughed, "Well yes, but as I recall, you was certainly no better!"

I hit his arm lightly, "Hey! It's not my thought you were stalking me!"

He was laughing again, a sound that was rare to hear coming from him.

"Okay okay, I agree, I was following you. Don't you dare tell anyone though. Imagine what people would think of me if they knew that... Gosh I don't even know why I _am _telling you." He said while a serious expression crossed his face.

"Because I am trustworthy?" I said as I gave him a slight squeeze.

"Maybe so. Anyway you better go, I've kept you long enough. I only came to check that you where alright. So go get warm okay?" he pulled out of my embrace slightly, bent down and caught my lips in a gentle kiss.

He then pulled back the portrait to let me go first and I walk off wiggling my hips a little. I heard a muffled laugh come from behind me, but as turned back to see if Draco had made the noise, he had already vanished from view.

*** ************

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted from pulling an all night homework catch up session with Harry and Ron. Things felt better after a breakfast of coffee and toast, and the realisation that today was indeed Friday, my favourite day. In only 2 hours time I would be back in the cold Potions class, where I couldn't be sure that my newly developed desire for Draco might not be evident across the classroom.

It left me feeling panicked in case it might be obvious to my friends who I held above all else, after my family. I couldn't allow this, this_ indiscretion_, in any way shape or form, to be discovered. As much fun as yesterday was, okay, as truly _mind-blowing_ as yesterday was, I knew that Harry and Ron especially would never accept it. And who could blame them? I'm fraternising with the enemy after all. Harry is more than convinced Draco will receive his Dark Mark from Voldermort this year, so what in the Heaven's above am I doing?

Ginny nudged me in my side jogging me out of my thoughts abruptly.

"A galleon for your thought?" she said quietly, as she leant over me to grab the pumpkin juice jug.

I sighed deeply, and answered "I was just thinking about the difficulty of having a dalliance with an enemy house."

"Oh?" she murmured, her left eye brow slightly cocked and rose to the side. "Do you care to explain?"

"Not really. I have no idea how to figure out the whole situation to tell you the truth Gin." I said dejectedly.

"Well..." she said slowly, as if in deep thought. "How about you tell me who is involved and I might be able to give you some advice?"

I was just about to reply when Hermione sat down heavily next to me, her face red as if she had been burnt by the sun.

"Why does he have to be so damn bloody infuriating?!" she fumed, slamming her books down on the table making the entire table's cutlery jingle. "I mean no disrespect Ginny, but Ron has the tact of a terrible two year old! I mean honestly, how dare he keep on pestering me about Krum. For heaven's sake, I told him that we were just friends, and now he's blown it all out of proportion again. Why, I could scream with the frustration!"

Ginny chuckled slightly, giving me a look as if to say "They're at it again!"

"No offense taken 'Mione. My brother is totally clueless when it comes down to dealing with you. Actually, women in general. Look at Fred and George? Total arses. And Percy? A bumbling buffoon around the fairer sex, or so pompous it puts any girl off. But then there's Charlie and Bill, need I say more?" Ginny mused.

I laughed and tilted my head towards Hermione and said, "What she is trying to say is that, Ron will be like this 'til he is slightly more mature!"

Hermione looked at us seriously, and then burst out giggling too. "You're right, gosh, I wish guys didn't take so long to mature. It's rather mentally frustrating trying to raise their way of thinking more towards our level. The sooner Ron catches on, the better..."

*** ************

After a unexpectedly eventful lesson of Herbology, in which Lavender Brown almost got eaten by the Venomous Tentacula in Greenhouse 3, it was all too soon for my worries to be tested as we headed down to the dungeons for our Advanced Potions lesson. This time armed with my book which I found in the Gryffindor common room, I at least felt slightly prepared. No more extra added on detention for me! I didn't want to send the rest of the year in Snape's dreary classroom scrubbing cauldrons on my hands and knees.

We arrived outside the classroom shortly, Harry, Ron and Neville talking animatedly about the earlier incident in Herbology, in which Neville claims that from his position under the plant as he tried to gallantly save Miss Brown, he could clearly see her frilly underwear. The boys were snorting with laugher as Professor Snape bade us entry to the classroom. As I went to walk in my hand was slightly caressed. I turned to see Draco behind me, his expression neutral, but his eyes slightly sparkling. All reservations I was storing inside suddenly disappeared, and I felt utterly powerless to the feelings that washed over me. I knew they were wrong, but I couldn't stop them even if I had wanted to. I seductively licked my lips at him then winked and walked into class. Before I had fully turned around the corner, he muttered "Temptress" at my back.

I sat once again between Harry and Hermione as The Professor walked purposely towards the front of the class, robes billowing.

"Today class, we are going to learn about some powerful, and often lethal, love and lust potions. I will teach you how to detect them, and the antidotes needed to cure the often unsuspecting victims that are in need." Professor Snape stopped to look at us, and then snapped, "Well then! Get out your quills and listen carefully to what I say. I don't repeat, and I dislike people that take longer than needed to write. So take down notes, I refuse to monitor you like nursery children."

There was a sudden rush for parchment and quills, well, for those who hadn't already. My eyes connected with Draco's suddenly as I bent down to pick up my bag that was under my desk. He's eyebrow raised, he smirked then picked up his own bag.

The rest of the lesson consisted of taking notes and learning various antidotes for some of the most common love/lust potions. All the practical work would be done in our next lesson which was to be in two days time.

As we packed up our notes and bagged our belongings, Snape stood in front of my desk and requested that I remain behind as he dismissed the rest of the class.

"Professor?" I asked finally, as the classroom door closed.

"Your detention will have to be... postponed until tomorrow. It is not convenient for me tonight, and I don't believe that putting you in detention with any other teacher will convey the message across like mine will. So don't ask about serving it with your head of house."

Inwardly I was shocked to the core. How did he know what I was thinking? Was he reading my mind again?

The slight smirk on his face made me wonder if it was true; Professor Snape gets his kicks out of invading people's minds.

"I see..." I said carefully.

What I truly wanted to say was more along the lines of, "What is more important than punishing me?! I know you damn well love it." But these words I never uttered, so I just nodded and rose to leave.

"Order business," he said quietly.

"Pardon?" I asked as I spun around to face him.

"It's Order business that I am doing tonight. I could tell you wanted to ask." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh..." I said confused. When had he ever explained anything that he didn't have to? And how was I supposed to answer his statement? Wish him luck? Tell him to go to hell?

"You can leave now Miss Phoenix," he said as he turned to check something on his desk.

I stood rooted to the spot, words jumping to my mouth but I didn't know how to transmit them.

"I..." I faltered, and then tried to continue again. "I hope you return back well." I garbled out then quickly left the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been crazy for me. But I'm glad to have finally produced something I could deem worthy enough to finally be added online, so here is Chpt. 4, I hope you enjoy. _

_Please read and review, comments would be MAGICAL. lol_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Words of Wisdom**

Up in the Gryffindor common room that night I sat before the fire amongst my friends feeling strangely alone and confused. Since my encounter with Professor Snape my mind had been in turmoil. Plus with the whole Draco situation, my life at Hogwarts was quickly becoming complicated.

One half of my brain was saying, "You're a disgrace to the whole of the Gryffindor house! Thinking about two Slytherin's as if they are worthy. Plus you are just going to end up hurting your friends and family in the long run, so why even bother? They aren't worth the effort. If you are that desperate, get with a Hufflepuff!"

The second half of my brain was saying, "Well there are good sides to everybody. Look at Snape... Well okay, I can't think of Snape's right now. But Draco! He's must have a good side. He's a fantastic kisser! And he seems so different when away from Goyle and Crabbe. Maybe there is a decent person underneath, if only I could help him not become his father..."

I mentally shook myself; I had to snap out of that mind frame. The only people I should be helping right now was the ones that had proven their loyalty already to me. But even when saying this to myself, I still needed reassurance. I needed to be able to speak to someone freely without them judging me. I wish that it could have been my parents, but coming from such a strong background of Gryffindor's, and Ravenclaw's, I doubt they would be that understanding when it comes down to my Slytherin dilemmas.

I excused myself from my friends and went upstairs to compose a quick note to the only other people I could think of that would give me the sort of advice I needed. I had to talk through the floo fire to Remus and Tonks.

*** ************

The note I wrote said:

_Hey there Moony & Tonks, _

_I'm sorry to bother you, I know you probably have plenty of other much more important things to be doing then bothering with my stupid ramblings, but, if you can at all, I would really appreciate a private chat through the floo? Some of the things I want to discuss are too sensitive to write down, and I truly feel like I cannot talk about this with anyone else who would be as understanding and open to listen. So if you are free let me know with a reply that you can give to Griffin. _

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Angel._

I crept out of the common room to the owlery and sent the note off with my beloved Eagle owl Griffin, who nipped my finger affectionately as if he could sense the weight of my thoughts on my mind. I told him as I tied the note to his leg to wait for the reply and come straight up to the girls' dormitory window. He hooted an affirmative answer, his bright orange eyes wise and knowing, and then took off gracefully into the night.

I returned quickly and carefully back to the Gryffindor common room, avoiding detection from Filch, Mrs Norris or any of the Prefects who were patrolling the corridors that night. Once back in the common room I bade everyone goodnight and left to sit on my bed alone in the empty dormitory.

My eyes never left the window next to my bed, for I knew that would be the one Griffin would return to. Sure enough, he arrived there after just over an hour. As I rushed to let him in, I could tell he had flown especially fast just for me as he seemed slightly out of breath. He gently walked onto my outstretched wrist, and I took the reply from him with my free hand. He hooted quietly as I thanked him, and he took off back through the open window, no doubt off to hunt, or flirt with Hedwig. He did have a certain charm around the fairer sex of his race.

My thoughts returned back to the note in my hand which I hastily unfolded, it read:

_Angel,_

_Of course we have time to talk, we hope nothing too serious? If so reply back and we can apparate to Hogwarts if needed._ _If not that serious, then we will appear at roughly 1am in the common room fire. Sorry for the time, we just cannot get out a meeting before then. _

_Take care, and please don't fret too much._

_Moony & Tonks._

I looked at my watch and it said the time was just past eleven. Well the wait wasn't that long. I just prayed that everyone would clear out of the common room by then.

Thank the Heaven's above that Hermione was a Head Girl. She ordered everyone to bed at midnight, and within thirty minutes the room was full of light snores and deep breathing.

At quarter to one, I pulled my bathrobe over my night clothes, grabbed my wand and cast a silence spell over my feet so to stifle any sound that my bare feet might make. Once safely outside of the dorm room, it was a quick trip down the stairs and onto the comfortable arm chair directly in front of the fireplace.

I sat in silence as my mind went into an inner peace upon looking at the brilliant amber inferno that never went out during the colder months. I was disturbed out of my thoughts as I heard a quite cough in the fireplace, and then the sounds of two people quietly bickering.

"Tonks out of the way, I cannot see a damn thing!" grumbled Remus as he shuffled into my line of vision.

I smiled and swiftly joined them on the floor.

"Quit your bitching Moony!" Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Hi Angel, sorry about the wait, we got he as fast as we could."

"Are you okay? You got us worried." Remus asked me.

"I'm okay physically," I answered quickly. "I just had a lot of my mind, and I wasn't too sure on whom to ask for advice. It's slightly delicate... and not the best of news."

"Oh? Well we are here to help in any way we can sweetie. So shoot, tell Agony Aunt Tonks all about it," she said with a wink.

I snorted back a laugh, then growing more serious said, "Well... You know my judgement is normally okay, and that I am loyal and all for the Order and everything?"

"Hmm... Continue." Remus nodded his reply.

"It's Draco. Or should I say, Draco and I? Ah I don't know how to explain, it's just been such a weird week. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, and now I can't stop myself..." I said, my words drifting off in the end.

They were quiet for a few seconds, and then Tonks said with a smirk, "Well, tried a bit of the dark-side now have we?"

"Tonks!" Moony snapped. "This is a serious matter, one which can seriously damage our fight with the Order. Angelica, you do know that Draco will most likely be getting his dark mark sometime this year?"

I sighed and then nodded. "Remus, Tonks, you know it's not like I set out to do this at all. In fact I wish in a way it hadn't, but what is done is done, and now I don't know how to get out of this situation. It's nothing serious yet, but I doubt I can stop my heart from getting involved if we continue at the rate we are going right now. Don't you think there is a chance that I can somehow save Draco from his Father's fate? That this can be like another Snape arrangement if we try hard enough?"

"Severus is another matter, one in which is difficult enough, and he is a grown man. Draco however is a 16 year old boy, who doesn't have the first clue in which to protect himself from the powers of Voldemort. So no, I doubt highly that we can somehow turn this situation good. Do you really think he would turn against his family, and fellow Slytherin's for..." Remus stopped suddenly.

"For me you mean?" I asked dryly.

"I didn't mean it like that Angel, I'm sorry." He paused, his face looking weary. "I just want what is best for you, and if that means sounding harsh, then so be it. I want you to understand that there is a _reason _for why Gryffindor's do not mix with Slytherin's. It has been done in the past, but very rarely does it work. Draco and you might be different, but can you see that our current situation doesn't warrant a happy ending for you both in either way? The war _is _going to happen, and soon. If you both get any more involved then what you are at the moment, I fear that this is all going to end horribly, or that we will somehow lose you."

"Lose me? I couldn't be more loyal Moony! If I didn't care from my family and friends and much as I do, do you really think I would be asking for advice? Do you think this is the situation I thought I would have for my first encounter with a boy? I would love nothing better than to settle down with a decent fellow Gryffindor, but somehow fate has landed me in Draco's path, and I can't help but wonder if I am somehow meant to intervene." I answered passionately, wiping a tear that leaked the corner of my eye.

"Angelica I-" he started, but was cut off by Tonks.

"Remus, could you give us some time alone? I think this is more of a matter for me." She said forcefully, turning to look at him coldly.

He sighed then suddenly he disappeared from view of the fire, and then the quiet click of the door told me he had left.

"I'm sorry Angel, this sounds like a nightmare predicament. I wish there was a simple answer to give you so that this would all become clearer, but you know that life is rarely that easy. Forgive Remus though, he worries so much for you guys stuck in Hogwarts with all this ill feeling and the war hanging over your heads. It doesn't make for easy relationships, even if it was a well "approved" one. But one thing he was wrong on, and that is that of course the houses should mix! There is no rule what-so-ever that states it's wrong to be with someone from an enemy house, and if people feel that way, then it's more a problem for them seeing as they are so close minded. If you like Draco, as from what I've heard, it sounds like you do, then I say so be it. Stand up for what you believe in, to hell if others disapprove, it's not illegal, or morally wrong, no matter what people think." Tonks said kindly, her eyes blazing brightly with respect.

"Thank you Tonks, I really needed to hear that..." I sighed gratefully.

"Oh and another thing Angel," she interjected. "I do feel that fate does have a hand in your life when it comes down to these major choices in life. Moony forgets how it was for us, but to tell you the truth, it was almost the same as you and Draco's situation. We too were a couple that had a great obstacle in our path, but we overcame it faster than the ones around us, for even though our love was strong, others deem it wrong for us to be together. So you see babe, you need to fight for what you hold dear, or else live a lonely miserable existence without-" she stopped mid-sentence and turned her head, and then when she turned back round, Remus was sitting beside her again, both of them silent and looking at each other deeply.

Remus cleared his throat again and then turned to look at me.

"Angelica I'm sorry for before, Tonks is right of course, to everything she said and more." He turned to look at her again, love radiating through his eyes. "Follow your heart my young friend, in these tough times, that's all we can rely on to help keep us safe and give us the will to continue. So search deep within yourself to find the strength to see if you can save Draco, for it will be one hell of a battle, but if you believe it can work, then I for one will be behind you all the way."

"Me too," stated Tonks, who was supporting a massive smile.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled. "You both have been brilliant help, and I'm glad to have you in my life."

If it was at all possible, I could have sworn I saw dark circles appearing on both of their cheeks. They both smiled and then said goodnight to me.

"Just before I go," said Remus. "I want you to truly think things through, and remember, if you ever need to talk, we are always here, you are never alone. Sleep well Angel."

They both waved and then the connection ended. I yawned deeply whilst looking at the clock above the mantel piece, and knew I had better go back to bed before I was missed.


End file.
